


Фантомные боли

by remontada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky and T'Challa have a chat, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing scene while Steve's rescuing the Avengers, Protectiveness, Recovery, pre-T'Chucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Пропущенная сцена. Разговор Баки с Т’Чаллой, пока Стив устраивает Мстителям побег из Рафта.





	Фантомные боли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phantom Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804499) by [Blink_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue). 



— Где Стив?  
  
Он (собственными ушами) слышит, как хрипло звучит его голос. Все тело болит и ломит, давно у него всё так не болело. Волосы испачканы, похоже, запекшейся кровью, а левая сторона тела ощущается странно, будто не хватает чего-то. И чего-то действительно не хватает.  
  
Опираясь на здоровую руку, он пытается сесть. Его трясет, мир медленно кружится, но он наконец садится прямо, поднимает голову. И видит короля Ваканды, который протягивает ему стакан воды.  
  
Он с подозрением рассматривает стакан, прежде чем принять и выпить воду одним долгим глотком.  
  
— Капитан занят спасением ваших друзей, — сообщает Т’Чалла. — Это не займет много времени. Он просил меня присмотреть за вами в его отсутствие.  
  
Тяжело сглотнув, Баки опускает глаза.  
  
— Мне не нужна нянька, — бормочет он тихо. — Я два года прожил сам по себе и прекрасно справлялся.  
  
_До тех пор, пока…_  
  
— Капитан настаивал…  
  
— Попросил вас убедиться, что я никуда не денусь? — спрашивает Баки, в упор глядя на Т’Чаллу. И с горечью добавляет: — Или, что не натворю новых бед?  
  
Глаза Т’Чаллы распахиваются чуть шире — обычно его не перебивают — но он быстро берет себя в руки.  
  
— Капитан хотел убедиться, что вы в безопасности и под защитой.  
  
Не похоже, что Барнс доволен этим ответом, но довольствуется им, и снова замолкает, разглядывая собственные колени.  
  
— Вам что-нибудь нужно? — мягко спрашивает Т’Чалла.  
  
Барнс снова вскидывает на него серо-голубой взгляд.  
  
— Почему вы со мной возитесь?  
  
Т’Чалла медленно выдыхает, тщательно подбирая слова. Он подходит ближе, отмечая, как Барнс следит глазами за каждым его движением, наблюдая, просчитывая, готовый в любой момент принять бой. Но Т’Чалла просто присаживается рядом, сохранив между ними безопасное расстояние в пару футов.  
  
— Вы не убивали моего отца, — серьёзно говорит он. — Я ошибался. Теперь я знаю, что вы невиновны и были лишь пешкой в чужих руках.  
  
Баки усмехается, сухой, невеселый смешок застревает в горле.  
  
— Может быть я и не убивал вашего отца, — качает он головой, — но я далеко не невинен. — Он внимательно смотрит на молча глядящего в ответ Т’Чаллу и тихо спрашивает: — Что вам обо мне известно?  
  
— Мне известно достаточно. Я знаю, что вы действовали не по своей воле, пока были в руках ГИДРы.  
  
— Но всё же действовал я, — тихо отвечает Баки. — И это мои руки убили всех этих людей, — он замолкает и закрывает глаза, как будто умоляя о забвении. — Я до сих пор вижу их лица. Кричащие, умоляющие, плачущие. Я помню… Помню их всех. — Он облизывает пересохшие до боли губы. — И Говард… — шепчет он. — Боже, Говард…  
  
— Отец Старка, — тихо говорит Т’Чалла, услышав знакомое имя.  
  
— Я знал его, — голос Баки срывается.  
  
Он сам не понимает, зачем рассказывает все это совершенно чужому человеку, но ему отчаянно необходимо выговориться. А Стив… Баки просто не может сделать его ношу еще тяжелее.  
  
— Во время войны, до… До всего этого мы были знакомы, были друзьями. Но в ночь, когда я его убил, я не помнил об этом. А он меня узнал. И назвал по имени. Сержант Барнс. Но для меня это был пустой звук. И страх в его глазах я помню до сих пор. Он был мне другом, я убил его.  
  
Не так уж часто принц… король Ваканды не может найти подходящих слов. Он пытается представить весь ужас и всю боль, которые переживает Барнс. Каково это, знать, что друг погиб от твоей руки. Что десятки, может даже сотни людей умерли по твоей вине, потому что у тебя отняли волю, разум, поступки. Заставили совершать немыслимое.  
  
— Это не ваша вина, — вот и все, что он оказывается способен сказать.  
  
— Стив говорит то же самое. — Несмотря на тяжелый разговор, Баки не может сдержать короткой улыбки при упоминании его имени. — И часть меня ему верит. Я же не идиот и знаю, что не хотел делать ничего из этого. Не хотел убивать людей. Не понимал, что творю… Я имени-то своего не помнил. Но я это сделал. И другая часть меня считает, что я должен за это заплатить.  
  
— Стив… Он верит, что вы хороший человек.  
  
Баки качает головой.  
  
— Возможно, был когда-то. — Он кривит губы в ухмылке, вспоминая прошлое. — Но того человека больше нет. Я держался подальше от Стива, не мог посмотреть ему в глаза после всего, что сделал. Знаю, он мечтает, чтобы его друг вернулся, но я больше не тот человек. Не знаю, кто я теперь, — тихо заканчивает он.  
  
Два года Баки провел в одиночестве, пытаясь вспомнить себя, понять, кем был и кем стал. Нельзя сказать, что он преуспел.  
  
Они оба надолго замолкают, да и о чем тут говорить. То, что Барнсу пришлось пережить… Т’Чалла не представляет, как такое можно исправить, с чего начать, возможно ли это в принципе.  
  
В конце концов Баки снова заговаривает.  
  
— Что со мной будет? — спрашивает он, повернувшись к Т’Чалле. — Я знаю Стива, этот упрямый идиот не позволит им меня заполучить, но я слишком опасен, чтобы меня оставили в покое.  
  
— У меня есть кое-что на уме, — негромко отвечает Т’Чалла.  
  
— Программа ГИДРы все еще у меня в голове. Я опасен. И мне страшно, — голос Баки падает до шепота. — Я боюсь. Боюсь снова потерять контроль. Проснуться однажды с новой кровью на руках и с воспоминаниями об искаженных ужасом лицах...  
  
Он замолкает и отводит взгляд. Т’Чалла видит слезы на его лице и ощущает себя совершенно беспомощным. Это непривычное чувство, поэтому он не может даже представить, что сейчас должен переживать Барнс. Стремясь утешить его хоть немного, Т’Чалла осторожно кладет руку поверх его руки и мягко ее пожимает.  
  
— Я так устал, — тихо говорит Баки.  
  
— Вы останетесь в Ваканде.  
  
Баки вскидывает голову.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Вы останетесь в Ваканде, со мной. Я предлагаю вам убежище и защиту. Здесь никто не сможет вам навредить и вы никому не сможете причинить вреда.  
  
Баки судорожно вздыхает, шмыгает носом, наплевав на текущие слезы.  
  
— Я не заслуживаю вашей доброты, — выдавливает он.  
  
Т’Чалла едва заметно ухмыляется в ответ.  
  
— Речь не о том, чего вы заслуживаете. Я предлагаю от чистого сердца. Не вас следует винить во всём этом… Баки.  
  
При звуке своего имени Баки тяжело сглатывает.  
  
— Вы будете в безопасности…  
  
— Спасибо. Вот только никто не будет в безопасности, пока не удастся убрать коды ГИДРы из моей головы. Вы можете помочь с этим?  
  
Лицо Т’Чаллы застывает. При мысли о ГИДРе и о том, что она сотворила с сидящим здесь человеком, в нем вскипает необъяснимая ярость, руки невольно сжимаются в кулаки. Сам не зная почему, он отчаянно хочет помочь Барнсу. И готов предложить ему всё что угодно.  
  
— Я сделаю все что, что в моих силах, — искренне говорит он и добавляет с легкой улыбкой: — А в моих силах очень многое.  
  
Баки улыбается в ответ, и, хотя видеть это странно, Т’Чалла думает, что улыбка ему идет.  
  
— Сожалею о вашем отце, — внезапно говорит Баки.  
  
Т’Чалла закрывает глаза — эта боль еще слишком свежа. В круговороте последних событий было легко забыть, что прошло всего несколько дней с тех пор, как его отец лишился жизни.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Его голос тих. Он думает об ослепляющем гневе, который испытывал в отношении человека рядом с собой, полагая его убийцей. Думает о словах Земо, которые тот произнес перед заключением, когда Т’Чалла передавал его властям. Смерть — слишком простой выход.  
  
— Виновный будет расплачиваться до конца своих дней. Это слабое утешение по сравнению с тем, что он отнял у меня. Но больше он никогда и никому не причинит вреда.  
  
— Другой бы на вашем месте его убил, — говорит Баки вполголоса.  
  
— Мой отец воспитал меня королем, — отвечает Т’Чалла просто. Рассеянно крутит на пальце кольцо, тяжесть которого еще кажется непривычной. — Король должен быть сильным, защитником своего народа. Но порой сила — это дипломатия и милосердие, а не сражение.  
  
Баки смотрит на него с чувством, близким к благоговению, по его губам скользит легкая улыбка, и Т’Чалла улыбается в ответ. В конце концов Баки прислоняется затылком к стене позади себя и, чуть поморщившись, закрывает глаза.  
  
— Вам больно? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Т’Чалла.  
  
— Рука болит, — шепчет Баки.  
  
Т’Чалла наклоняется и смотрит на то, что осталось от его протеза. Из плеча торчат неровные обгоревшие куски металла и оборванные провода.  
  
— У вас нет руки.  
  
Его прямота заставляет Баки поднять голову и возвести глаза к потолку. Типично человеческая реакция, думает Т’Чалла.  
  
— Фантомные боли, — ворчит Баки. — Зверские.  
  
Т’Чалла кивает ему с мягкой улыбкой.  
  
— Когда мы доберемся до Ваканды, вас осмотрят лучшие врачи и инженеры, даю слово.  
  
Баки растерянно моргает: он все еще не привык, что кто-то, кроме Стива, может быть добр к нему. Особенно если этот кто-то за последние дни не единожды пытался его убить.  
  
— Спасибо. Вы не обязаны обо мне заботиться. Я это ценю. Очень.  
  
— Вам нужно немного отдохнуть, восстановить силы, — кивает Т’Чалла.  
  
Баки согласно прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Я устал. Так чертовски устал.  
  
У Т’Чаллы такое ощущение, будто он имеет в виду нечто большее, чем физическую усталость после многочисленных сражений.  
  
— Я за вами присмотрю.  
  
Баки ухмыляется, и в этой ухмылке есть что-то от того, старого Баки.  
  
— Звучит жутковато.  
  
— Отдыхайте, Барнс, — велит Т’Чалла и поднимается на ноги.  
  
Баки медленно и осторожно укладывается на освободившееся место.  
  
— Зовите меня Баки, — тихо произносит он.  
  
Т’Чалла ласково улыбается.  
  
— Хорошо. Отдыхайте, Баки.


End file.
